Ryan Torres
Name: Ryan Torres Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: Skate on school property School: Franklin Central Appearance: 5' 6", he has red ear length hair and brown eyes. He is medium in size and built more for running and evading than fighting. He has black glasses. He has an earring on his left ear and a lip ring at the left side of the bottom lip. Biography: Jeremy Torres is his cousin and the closest family member he has. They went to the same school and they were always getting in trouble together. His parents were abusive alcohalics and thats why he hung out with him so much. He wasn't very popular in school and he talked to very few people. His grades were fairly good but he was always skipping classes and disobeying teachers. Other: He is always losing his glasses. He is a fast runner but can not see too far with out his glasses on. Number: 112 The above biography is as written by Foamy. Ryan was adopted from Foamy by Kaishi. Designated Weapon: Water Pistol Conclusions: Hold on to your glasses, B112. I have a strong feeling that they'll be this guy's downfall. Game Evaluations Kills: 0 Killed by: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Collected Weapons: '''Water pistol (designated weapon) '''Allies: Neville Eden, Clare Shephard, Jeremy Torres, briefly Heather Pendergast and Dorian Greywood Enemies: Vince Samsa, Jill Gatling could be considered his enemy, she did fire at him from the warehouse Mid-Game Evaluation: In the woods, Ryan Torres met Clare Shephard, who friendly tried to help him, after he woke up. Then Neville Eden came to the scene and the three of them formed an alliance and decided to not play the game. When they arrived at the well, they stumbled upon Dorian Greywood, who was scared. While they tried to calm him down Vince Samsa came to the well and threw a smoke grenade at the group and shot at them, so Clare shot him. This lead to Vince Samsa putting his gun in his mouth and shooting himself. Soon Jason Andrews came and shot at the group, which lead to their fleeing and them being seperated from Dorian. Ryan, Neville and Clare then arrived at the Small House, where Antonio Franchini was who shot and killed Neville, who tried to alert the others. However Clare then shot at Antonio and managed to kill him. After the battle, Ryan and Clare met Ryan's cousin Jeremy Torres and his companion Heather Pendergast, who soon bled out in the Small House, due to the various wounds she received during her time on the island. Jeremy then suggested to go to the warehouse, where he spent a large amount of the island. Then the three of them moved there. Inside the warehouse however was Jack O'Connor's escape group, which included him, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Hannah Juett and the forced Sidney Crosby. Realizing there was a group inside, Jeremy and Clare hid in the brushes, while Ryan goes to the front of the Warehouse and acts if he was attacked. Jill replied with a missed gunshot, to scare Ryan away from the Warehouse. Ryan then accused the people inside the warehouse of being heartless people and then managed to get Jeremy play a player, however still the people did not want to let them in, so they stopped acting. Outside of the warehouse they encountered a girl, who Jeremy knew: Nevera Aero. However after the reunion Angelina Kaige came to the scene and managed to kill Jill, Martyn and Hannah in the warehouse with a grenade. She also managed to snipe Clare, meanwhile Jeremy tried to protect his group from the killer Eh-Sun Choi and killed her. During the chaos Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau came to the massacre and managed to slit the throat of Ryan. Post-Game Evaluation: Oh, the Warehouse massacre was wonderful. Other than that he was boring to watch. Memorable Quotes: ''"This game isn't about survival or killing everyone until you're the last. It's more than that, I can feel it, and that feeling we're all feeling is what's going to remind us of that. Everytime. So, feeling hopeless ain't all that bad, you just have to do it right."'' Other/Trivia *Ryan Torres holds the record for having the most handlers in SOTF V1. He was originally created by Theseus's brother Foamy. After Foamy vanished, Kaishi took him over. When Kaishi was unable to roleplay as him due to time constraints, he was adopted by Swoosh. Swoosh also couldn't find the time for poor Ryan and he was once again given up for adoption. Slacker roleplayed him through his death scene. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ryan, in chronological order. *Starting Place For Girl No. 38 *Taking Stock *Girl *70 Start *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ryan Torres. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students